The Forsaken Element
by BlazingHarmony
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a ruler who used the Elements Of Harmony to spread peace throughout the land. Ponies bathed in her glory and lived happily under her light. Their ignorance cast a long shadow that hid many secrets. Now, eons have passed, and the forgotten shall rise to bring back the true meaning of harmony.


**Chapter One: Enter the Necromancer Part One**

**Summary: **We all have hear stories were in the beginning there was an seventh element, even stories were one pony can defeat a greater evil. In this story what would happen if the pony is the greater evil and is the seventh element? How can an unholy soul ever be friends with those who bear the hearts of gold? That if for you to find out when you read about an stallion that will bring a new meaning to friendship.

**A/N:** Also I know I have another story but I want a few stories to work on because I do not want to get burned out on one of them. Also it will be going along the canon plot but with many difference. Also my OC spell set will consist of spells from D&D. Lastly I am writing the spells in latin because I believe it sounds cooler.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned My Little Pony, Mare Do Well would have never happen. So no I do not own it. I also do not own any D&D content.

* * *

_"My Sire?"_ _..._ _"Please wake up my lord, they are coming through the walls!"_ _..._ _I could hear distant sounds of explosion and screams. Ash drifted into my nostrils and I felt pinpricks of cold landing on my coat which I presumed was probably snow. My limbs felt nonexistent and I could see harsh sunlight glowing through my eyelids, causing me to scrunch my eyes. Hoof beats thundered around me and I found that I could not breathe.__...__"Please get up...They will get to you and all your glorious work will end!"_ _..._ _The earth beneath me shook as a loud explosion emits a distance away from me, the heat wave washed over my body causing some burns to appear, but strangely I felt no pain. The sunlight became much brighter and more intense. An angelic and regal voice boomed over me as warm air began to whip around my body._ _..._ _"I have cometh for thee, Sombra! Thine horrible regime is now naught!"_ _..._ _I felt my body being lifted into the air as the warm air that was whipping around me was now scorching hot and it felt like it was coming from all directions. My mouth spread open in agony but no sound came out of it. My limbs began to flail helplessly at the air, as if trying to swat away the scorching embrace._ _..._ _"Gravis Missa!"_ _..._ _The moment after the booming angelic voice came, a searing pain pierced through my chest, filling my eyes with intense light. I felt my limbs and body explode into flames. My eyes snapped open to see a divine figure flying above me, her light fuchsia-gray coat seeming to shine with holy light. The light cerulean, light turquoise, very light cobalt blue, and pale heliotropic ethereal mane and tail seemed to flow around her. Pale, light grayish magenta eyes glared at me with the intensity of a thousand suns._ **_oOo_**

Golden eyes snapped open to a dark room with pale moonlight pouring from the single window that lit most of the room. The unicorn stallion breathed heavily as he sat up, clutching his head with his hooves. A few moments passed as he scratched his silver mane with his hoof. His breathing became lighter and he began to look around the room as if he was expecting something to pop out at him.

_Why do I keep having these nightmares?_The unicorn thought in his head as he got out of his bed and onto the wooden floor. He looked over to his small clock on the oak nightstand and noticed it was three in the morning. A groan escaped his dark grey lips after realizing how early in the morning it was. The cryptic nightmares confused him, as they always ended at three in the morning exactly.

_Who is this Sombra and why did Princess Celestia look like that? _He had seen many pictures of the Princess, always displaying her as a peaceful and caring leader. Her smile seemed to make others smile as well, but he had never seen her look like the actual embodiment of the sun. After a few moments of pondering, he cast away the questions from his mind and exited the room into the main living room. It was not much considering he lived in a log cabin. A rock fireplace was built into the north wall with a genuine buffalo fur rug in front of it. Two brown loveseats were beside the rug and the right one had a small nightstand beside it with a lamp and a small pile of books resting on top of it. The south wall had things you would normally find in a kitchen. Counter, fridge, sink, and some cabinets. Lastly, on the east side was the door that lead to the outside with small windows on each side that let in shafts of moonlight.

Near the fireplace was a hatch that lead to the basement, and that was where all the magic happened. But he did not feel like conducting further research, so he went to sit in the right loveseat and turned on the lamp, revealing more of the room. It was not much, just wooden walls and a roof; he kept most of his stuff in the basement. His golden eyes looked over to his two books that were on the night stand. _Libris Mortis: The Book of Undead_, which was a decent book to those who are well-versed in its art. The last book is called the _Book of Vile Darkness _which he took great care with, due to its contents.

_Only the most indomitable minds dare to look upon the malevolent thoughts and forbidden secrets bound herein. This corrupt tome is filled with deplorable wisdom, malignant ideas, and descriptions of creatures, rites, and practices most foul. Evil permeates every word and image inscribed within it._ Those were the words uttered by the stallion that sold him the book. The following day, the newspaper reported that he was found dead.

As he got settled in his chair, he picked up _Libris Mortis_ and began to read. He must have been enthralled in the book because when he looked up he saw the morning sunlight streaming through the windows. With a huff he closed the book and placed it on the nightstand. _Well I guess I should go out and look at the celebration in Ponyville, hopefully there are some fun things to do. _He gave a smirk as he got out of his chair and opened the door to reveal the dark trees of the Everfree. His house was a bit on the edge of the forest so he could get some sunlight; he was not one to dwell in the black art that lived in caves and other dark hideaways. He breathed in the fresh air and admired the view of the apple trees in front of the forest that belonged to Apple Farm Acres. Or was it simply Apple Acres? Bah, he did not give a buck what it was called. It was a nice place to be though, isolated from society, and free apples every day. Good thing the view of his cabin was blocked by the heavy branches of the forest and there was no trail that lead to his hideaway. He did not want any inbred redmuzzles to come barking at him for stealing the apples.

With a yawn he began to walk among the lush apple trees. After a few minutes of walking he saw a red barn came into view. An evil grin split his face as a plan began forming in his head. The dark grey unicorn stalked alongside the tree line that marked the clearing. He eventually got to the backside of the red barn and held his hoof on the wall.

**_"Coracinus Putesco"_**

The scratchy words whispered from his mouth as his horn was lit with dark energy and purple smoke flickering at the edge of his eyes. The wooden wall creaked and writhed beneath his hoof as a malignant rot began to form at its center. Black veins began to sprawl like a spider web outwards from his hoof until they covered the whole side of the wall. He chuckled as he headed back into the trees and got a good distance away from it, but not too far to the point he could not see it. He looked back at the farm and lit his horn in a black necromantic haze, causing the veins to seep deeper into the farm. The farm began to creak louder and moved a bit before it tumbled down in a loud crack. A giggle escaped him as he saw a pony come running to the destroyed barn. On top of the light orange pony's blonde mane sat a brown Stetson, which she was desperately wrangling as she ran, trying to keep it atop her head. She seemed to be shocked and backed away as she smelled the reek of decay.

Satisfied with the misfortune he'd caused, he began to walk away towards the main road that lead into Ponyville, but not before pulling some apples out of the trees with his magic. _It seems it's apples for breakfast again,_ he thought. His trek was going quietly until he placed a single hoof inside Ponyville. A blur of pink appeared mere inches from his face. Light cerulean eyes beamed with happiness as the mare in front of him grinned from ear to ear. In his shock, he stumbled backwards and would have fallen, were it not for the outstretched pink hoof that grabbed hold of his own and yanked him back up with a surprising amount of strength.

"Ohmigosh I am SOOOOOOO sorry! I did not mean to spook you silly, it was meant to be an surprise!" The earth pony bounced around him, as if she was trying to cheer him up, her fluffy light raspberry mane and tail seemed to brighten for reasons unbeknownst to him. _She looks familiar... _He pondered in his head before forming a smile.

"No hard feelings there, miss. Also, I cannot help but feel as if I've heard of you before. Are you the famous party mare of Ponyville?" The look on her face looked as if he'd spoken the name of a demon. Her grin widened unnaturally before taking in a deep breath and jumping into small cannon that was placed between them. His mind reeled in surprise at the sudden appearance of the cannon. _Where in the nine circles did that come from!? _His amazement continued to rise as the cannon shot the mare into the air like a cannonball. When she uncurled herself, an explosion of confetti and small fireworks came to life around her before she shouted.

**"You are correct!"** Before she landed with a boink. He glanced to where the cannon was and found it was not there anymore. This greatly confused him as his mind couldn't comprehend the unnatural events unfolding before him.

The pink pony giggle as she took his hoof to shake it and spoke in a cheery tone. "My name is Pinkamena Diane Pie! But my friends call me Pinkie Pie! What is your's mister?"

He gave a chuckle as he return the hoof shake. "My name is Soul Dusk, it is a pleasure to meet you Pinkie". He spoke honestly, Pinkie seemed to be an interesting mare and her "talents" made him more interested about her.

She giggled as she bounced a bit, making a boink noise every time she does so. "Why thank you Duskie! It is a pleasure to meet you too! Have you been to Ponyville before? " She asked curiously which made Dusk a bit uneasy. He does like giving out where he lives but he supposes it would not hurt.

"I live in the outskirts but I do come by Ponyville for supplies from time to time." This made Pinkie a bit surprise.

"Well you must come rarely because I remember EVERYPONY in Ponyville. Oh well that is OK, I can still invite you to the party tonight!" Pinkie beamed with joy at Dusk which made him a bit uncomfortable for he never had another pony around him for a long time, well except for the undead but that is different. At the mention of the invitation his ears perked up.

"A party? Whats the occasion?" Pinkie giggled again as she continues to bounce.

"Well it's a welcome party for another mare but I could have it for you too!" She cheered which actually made Dusk give a rare smile. Pinkie is truly a party mare, it would be best not to be enemies with her. "Well I suppose I will let you do your business here! See you at the party Duskie!" She smiled before bouncing away leaving Dusk with his new found knowledge and questions.

_She is really strange, I never seen talent like that before. Is she connected to the spirit world? It could explain the teleportation of objects such as the cannon. _Dusk gave a sigh as he tried to cast away the question in fear of having his mind explode trying to figure Pinkie out.

Dusk only took a couple of steps into town before a streak of rainbow dashed above him and crashed into the ground with a loud thump and a cry of pain along with the sound of bone snapping. Dusk saw the trench the pony made along the ground and he knew it landed harshly. More curious than concern since he never seen a pegasi create a rainbow streak before, he trotted over to the crash site quickly. When he got there the sight left him awestruck. At the center of the crater was a breath taking Pegasus struggling to get up. Her very light cerulean coat seem to be part of the sky itself. The sun made her rainbow mane and tail shimmer in the light. Her build was athletic, not a single trace of body fat can be found on her body. Her graceful and strong wings were wide open and was twitching. Her cutie mark is a blue-yellow-red lightning bolt with a cloud. Moderate cerise eyes stared at her front leg in pain and shock. When dusk looked down at her front leg he could see the injury that made his heart hurt a bit. Jutting out of her foreleg was a massive piece of bone. Probably due to the impact of the crash. When the beautiful mare began to tear up, Dusk snapped out of his awe struck trance and galloped to her side.

She notices his approach and attempted to look fine despite the obvious bone sticking out of her leg. "Uh hey there, I am alright. I-It just a flesh wound." Her voice seemed strained as if she was trying to block out the pain which made Dusk feel worse.

"No you are not, sit down so I can heal you." He spoke sternly but kindly which is rare for those who know him. The rainbow mare seemed a bit annoyed by the fact that another pony is helping her, she tried to stand but gave a yelp as a jolt of pain ran up her forearm. With a groan she fell on her flank looking a bit mad at herself. _She must be a prideful mare considering the fact she wants to take care of herself._Cerise eyes locked on to his gold eyes as if she was saying to get it over with. Dusk gave a reassuring smile as he walked over to her. He gently place his hoof above the rainbow mare which made her to flinch. His horn lit with a dark haze as he spoke the words quietly, it sounded like a knife was scraping against rock.

**_"Curatio Tactus"_**

She widens her eyes in surprise as the skin of Dusk's hoof turns translucent, showing the muscle and bone beneath. Dusk felt his vitality leave his body and into the mare. Her eyes were filled with amazement as she saw her bone move back into place and her tendons rearranging itself. Her damage skin began to stitch itself back together. Then Dusk hoof turned back to normal, leaving him with his hoof feeling numbs but he will manage. He withdrew his hoof and chuckled at the rainbow mare staring at her leg which was perfectly healed.

"Are you feeling better?" The question made the mare to looked up at him suddenly. The faintest of blush showed up on her cheeks then quickly faded away as she reclaimed her posture. She stood up and Dusk could see the new energy radiation off her body. She flexed her wings and gave a smirk to Dusk.

"Why else would not I be? I am the most awesome flier in all Equestria?" She yelled with vigor as she took off from the ground and zoomed around dusk which made his mane and tail to get ruffled a bit. It felt pleasant to Dusk, the moving wind twisting around him felt well but it dragged out a memory about the night before. _Don't think about the nightmares Dusk._ Dusk thought to himself as he gave a laugh of enjoyment. The rainbow mare seemed to have calmed down and landed in front of Dusk. It quickly dawn on her that she was forgotten something which in turn made her chuckle in embarrassment. "Heh heh, Thank you for healing me Mr..?"

"Soul Dusk". The mare smiled as she continues to speak.

"Soul Dusk, you saved me from a visit to the hospital. I am simply to awesome to be cramped in a room all day." Dusk chuckled at the mare, she was unique. Much like Pinkie Pie he met earlier. "I mean for a second there I thought I was going to be taken advantage of, it's reassuring to see some Stallions that care". Dusk feature grew dark and his shadow grew darker as well. The mare realized what she had said and attempted to reassure him. "I-I mean not like that, Um I meant that stallion like to brag and uh" She stuttered as she realizes she was making it sound worse. It spooked her a bit when she saw Dusk golden eyes shone darkly and the aura around him was giving her signals that he was very dangerous.

**"Have they taken advantage of you before."** It was more of a demand then a question. His voice held bridled malice and he was grinding his teeth a bit. The mare eyes darted to the side a bit, Dusk could see the wheels turning quickly in her head. Then she stared at him with determination before she spoke.

"Look Dusk, I appreciate that you care I really do. But I am fine, nothing will takes me down and it's not going to be some pesky stallions. Uh my name is Rainbow Dash and uh Igottagotrainseeyoulater!" She quickly bolted into the sky above, leaving a stallion with a brewing storm of dark emotions.

_I made her uncomfortable."_Thoughts drifted through his mind as he digest what just happen._They took advantage of her when she was hurt. _Purple smoke flowed out from the edge of his eyes which shone with dark hatred before disappearing. But something else formed within him, something hot and heavy. The urge to…

**KILL**

He never had this strong of an urge before, last time it was when his mother died and it was his first time he used his Necromancy magic. True Necromancer such as him tend to get angry often but when its become personal, well lets just say the pony should just kill themselves to avoid his wrath. Well no that will not work because he can bring them back from the grave and kill them again, and again, and again. His limbs shook in fury as he made his way out of the crater. Much to his displeasure he wanted somepony to talk to. Normally he would talk to a ghost or something but he needed to talk right now. The image of a pink pony showed up in his mind eye and he immediately chosen to go look for her. _If anypony can make me smile its her._

**_oOo_**

He trotted aimlessly through town for a while till he saw a Unicorn rushing out of the Carousel Boutique. Her horn poked through her moderate sapphire blue mane with moderate violet and brilliant rose streaks. She has a light violet coat of hair and her cutie mark is a pink six-pointed sparkle surrounded by five small white sparkles. Her moderate violet eyes looked annoyed and urgent. Her rider was a small light purple dragon with lime green scales. But this did not stop him in the least, he was too wrapped up in dark emotions to let his curiosity stop him.

A few seconds after the violet pony left the door open to reveal an another Unicorn. Her mane and tail were moderate indigo with her coat being light gray. The unique part of her is that she made her mane and tail into curls. Her cutie mark were three lozenge diamonds. She wore a worried expression as she looked where the violet pony had gone. "Oh… whereever did she go? I was really going to be generous enough to help her look FABULOUS for the princess." She sighed and walked back in the shop, but not before Soul Dusk shouted at her.

"Hey miss, do you know where Pinkie Pie is?"

Her ears perked up at the mention of Pinkie Pie's name. She turned around and saw Dusk Shine a good distance away. But even that far she could tell he was depressed. "Oh darling, why she is at Sugarcube Corner, Do not worry you will not miss it." She spoke in a worried voice as Dusk grunted and headed off to that direction.

**_oOo_**

He became a bit at ease when he saw the cake-like building. A ding sound came when he opened the door, alerting the familiar pink pony who was currently at the counter. Everything seemed to have entered the twilight zone when Pinkie made a comical gasp as she slammed her hoof on the counter. A second later a sirens like noise boomed throughout the room which startled Dusk.

"Code Blue I repeat, We have a Code Blue situation!" Dusk vision turned into a pink blur as he felt being lifted and was laid down on a board of some kind. When his vision return to normal it came to him he was laying on a medical stretcher. He saw light raspberry mane loom over him with light cerulean eyes that beamed with the same happiness. "Don't you worry my sorrowful friend! Nurse Pie is here to save the day!" She smiled as she wheeled him into the kitchen. There he was picked up by Pinkie who surprised him yet again how strong she is and laid him on the island. It was at that time he took notice of the "Guests". A bucket of turnips, a pile of rocks, a sack of flour, and a clump of lint sat on stools all around him.

"Alright guys! We have a patient here who is extremely depressed! Quickly Rocky, get me the mood stabilizers!" From his daze by the bizarre events he arched a brow at the word "mood stabilizers" But it was quickly answered when Pinkie drew out a large white feather. Before Dusk can evens prepare he began to laugh uncontrollably as Pinkie tickled him on the stomach. But apparently Pinkie seemed to think she held some negativity left, so she decided to take it to the next level. She started to tickle lower down his stomach which made him to twitch more and laugh harder.

After a while she stopped tickling Dusk and look at his face to see that he is feeling a lot better. "Alright my fellow friends he is stabilizing! Let's move him outside to proceed the procedure!" Dusk was teary eye and was trying to catch his breath before having a green medical grown being put on him. Pinkie head went under Dusk's back and lifted, Causing the Unicorn to be rolled onto Pinkie's back back.

With lightning speed she zipped out of the kitchen and dumped him on a chair. She quickly went to the other side of the table and sat down with her hooves together and her chin resting on them before staring at dusk with delight. Dusk on the other hand saw lights from being move around so quickly. He rubbed his eyes before noticing he was at a small table with Pinkie Pie staring at him. "Feeling better?" Her voice held some amount of concern but she was perky overall.

He was feeling better actually, the laughing really put some weight off. Dusk gave Pinkie a smile to show him that he does indeed feel better. "I actually do, Thank you Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie gave a wide smile, she was glad that Dusk was better. "It's no problem Duskie! It's my job to make everyone happy." Dusk chuckled at the statement but did not say anything. She had a thoughtful look on her face and spoke in a curious tone. "So my little Dusk, what made you all sad?" Dusk eyes harden as he felt the hot substance trying to claw its way up his throat, as if it was a monster scratching its way to the surface. He managed to push it down with his willpower and responded to pinkie in a stern tone.

"I met Rainbow Dash today when she crash landed. She broke a bone and I healed it but when she thanked me, she let out a fact that stallion took **advantage** of her when she was wounded in the past."

Pinkie eyes widen as she realizes what was angering Dusk. "Awwwww your concern for Dashie!" Dusk was surprised when he was suddenly hugged by Pinkie because he did not see her leave the seat. "It's okay Duskie I know how you feel, but Dashie choose to forget about them." It did not make his killing intent go away but he subconsciously hugged back.

"Were they arrested?" Silence hang in the air after Dusk spoke, Pinkie lowered her head on his dark grey shoulder and weakly muttered the word no. Her eyes were half closed and distant.

**KILL**

His blood boiled as the monster within him begin to stir. The desire to coat his hooves in warm sticky blood made his mouth water. Purple smoke began to flow from his eyes and a black haze coated his horn. He grinds his teeth in an attempt to stop himself from screaming in rage.

Pinkie notice the churning magic within him and attempted to coax him by rubbing his back with her hoof. "I know, I know. But she did not want anything to do with them because she hates spending time in courts because she hates boring stuff. She also does not like others to take pity on her, so that is why she tries to forget about it". Sadly again it did not wane his killing intent.

**"They need to pay for what they done."**

Silence hang around the two pony as they simply sat there hugging each other. After a few minutes the purple smoke faded away and the monster within him settled down. With a sigh Dusk let go of Pinkie and got out of his chair and toss his gown on the table with his magic. Pinkie let go as well and looked at him with a sad expression. "Are you still coming for the party?"

Dusk had a grim expression and looked at pinkie before speaking tiredly. "I'm afraid not, It's been a tiring day for me. It will be best for me to head home and rest for the celebration." Pinkie's mood seemed to brighten up and waved goodbye to him.

"Ok I will see you at the celebration!"

Dusk gave a ghost of a smile before leaving the building and towards home. The monster within him slowly becoming more active.

**oOo**

Soul Dusk walked into his cabin, darkness engulfed the room except the rays of the sun coming from the windows. He liked it that way for it is comforting to be in the darkness. Dusk moved towards the fireplace and open the hack next to it, revealing a ladder leading down into even more darkness and the rush of cold air coming out of it. He climbed down a couple of feet, the scent of earth was thick in the air. As he got to the bottom he faced the darkness and spoke out to it.

**_"Phasma Lux"_**

His horn shone a ghostly green radiance with the brightness of a torch, basking the room in the green light. It what you would normally expect in a necromancer lair. Bookshelves that covered both sides of the walls that held bizarre objects and ancient tomes. In the middle of the room was a large ebony table with many papers and diagrams scattered across it. On the northern wall was simply the bare earth, there were even some roots poking out of it. Back to the table was a large lamp which Dusk went over and turned it on. His horn stopped glowing and let the room to be basked in the orange glow.

He gave a sigh but his eyes shone with determination. It has been a long time since he went out and stretched his capabilities. Maybe it's the time to see if he had gotten soft during his days in the cabin simply reading and studying. He went over to the east bookshelf and grabbed a large tome. It made a loud thump as he dropped it on the table. The cyan letters etched on the cover said _Ghostwalk_, it speaks about The city of _Maneifest_ that rests atop ruins from ancient times and far above the entrance to the land of the dead. It is said that there are many entryways that lead to the city scattered across Equestria. What intrigue him is that it is here that the world of the living is shared equally with the deceased, who linger in physical form before finally passing through the Veil or the Afterlife that many ponies want to call it. The reason he brought this out is for hopes that he can find the city and speak to some ghosts that may know who harmed Dash, but the dilemma was that no one know the entryways.

He took a deep breath and cracked open the book as he grabbed a quill including some blank papers. He soon became enthralled in the book as the sound of scratching parchment filled the room.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
